Arcana Knight Intrusions
by Gyrobot
Summary: One does not survive if they do not fight, when a great upheaval causes the unwitting creation of a new battleground. There will be more at stake then the elemental world and the real world. A new fight has begun...rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Deck 1: Kamen Rider Arcana...

In the bustling cities of Tokyo, the human world and elemental world have lived in separation due to the aid of the Maidens, however in spite of this, there will always be people who will defy this rule, people who wants to prove themselves, a call that has been unattended to will be heard by a group of unlikely heroes.

"WHAT A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT!"

Sparda laughed as he was playing a fighter that came to the consoles from an Arcade, an add-on called Arcana Heart: Knights of the Round. It was a mod that added something that had been uncalled for by the company who made the game: Guys…apparently due to public pressure from certain affirmative male action groups and a demand for less ugly men in doujins. Regardless, Sparda was just playing with a spiky haired hero resembling Dante, jacket and pizza loving goodness and all. when Angelus came in with toothbrush.

"Hey Sparda, we have to stay informed you know... Erio just called me yesterday about something important he wanted see... I was going to check up on the guy but his com link got cut off and no replies have been made... Are you sure you want to leave a fellow comrade behind?" Angelus decides to turn off Sparda's console and switched to the news. Snapped out of the gaming zone and on Angelus, Sparda gave a disapproving look to Angelus.

"Goddamnit! I was about to get the Aino/Tomoki ending, I have installed a chip that unlocks a special scene between them both…"

"You have the real thing and you still pursue rumours of porn scenes…I am not amused...What the hell…"

A reporter was near the Shinjuku Train Station as what appears to have been a brawl has occurred, the reporter resembled the reporter during the Elemental World Merger event. On the headline it says "Massive fight in Shinjuku", curious, Sparda and Angelus sits on the couch...

"At about 1:25 am yesterday, the residents had reports of two men attempting to assault a student from Misono Academy; the brawl ensued when a brown haired male attempted to protect the girl from the assailants, the fight spilled near the train station where the terminal was wrecked due to damage caused by the 3 men. There is a statement by the law enforcement department that engaging the men is strictly ill advised and if encountered should report this to the cops immediately."

Angelus looked at footage of the fight scene and then sat on his laptop as he types in tags for the fight scene in full uncensored footage…apparently the girl was a pink haired teenager with a ribbon on her arm. The guy protecting her looked like he carried a metal stick as well as a wooden guard…a bit too well prepared in Angelus' opinion. Meanwhile the two perpetrators was a man wearing a tight powersuit while the other looked like a Lich in training…he then look at Sparda's game and decides to play it a bit…

"I thought you weren't interested in the game, Angelus. So what changed your mind?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to play...anyways, got anything on your schedule of to do list?"

"Um that reminds me, I gotta head to the studio, got several concerts to plan out."

"Uh huh, sure…"

As soon as he checked out the characters and the manual on them, the three guys resembled the new characters in Arcana knights...damn this is either a bad case of LARPing or some sort of sinister plot set by outside forces that Angelus normally didn't care about, right now he had to warn the girl of the situation. He grabs the game and throws in his book bag and ran out of the apartment to Misono Academy…

At Misono Academy for girls, Heart Aino slumped on her desk in tiredness, homework, chores at Café Aino and the fact some bastard attacked her like rapists did not help her in anyway to stay awake. Saki and Maori both wonder why was Aino so spent, normally she would in a relatively cheery mood and hints of les yay amongst them…

"Aino, what happened yesterday? I saw on the news and youtube on how you got attacked by two guys...so were they trying to rape you?"

"Well, not apparently but..."

"I can presume they could be a new threat, apparently the UCN organization has sent me a personal report to read today, I plan to do it as soon as possible, but apparently the first guy is..."

The bell rings before Maori could finish her sentence and classes began as well as a dawn of a new fight...

Meanwhile on the other side of the school, two mysterious men appeared out of a van... One of the stepped out of the car resembling a Government agent as he carried a switch and the other was wearing a nano fibre suit. Behind him were two young girls not older then 10 years old in bathing suit sat in the car.

"You understand your objective right?"

"Terminate the maidens if possible, capture them will be at top priority."

"Good thing these two guys will work as decent henchmen...hahahahahahaha!"

"Kira, we should get going, the place will be a battle zone later."

"Oh right! Driver, get moving!"

The van screeches its tires as another car stopped. Angelus walked out oblivious to the two men…

"Damnit, looks like another agent has appeared…"

"SO? What do we do about him?"

"We kill him of course! We were promised that we will rule aside the duo if we can defeat the maidens. Now get your gear ready!"

The man in the suit looked perplexed until he saw his device.

"Oh right…HENSHIN!" The man puts out a small device out of his and pressing a switch and places it on his wrist, he transforms almost instantly and resembled something similar to a Kamen Rider, one of the eviler ones as his armour resembled that of a snake...he nods and both of them walked rather casually to school in arrogance of the pending destruction at hand...

Angelus runs to the school gates of Misono academy as he felt something just ran past him. Using his watch, Angelus muttered a few chants and the time slowly rewind itself to the moment the two men were running past him…"A Kamen Rider and some sort of guy in spandex eh?" In the moment that the two men turned their attention to Angelus before he can even pull out his weapon and landed blows on his body. A flail like impact broke upon Angelus' ribcage as a numb electrical shock sends Angelus running against the ground from the attack...

The first agent turned his attention to the unconscious body of Angelus "Doesn't look like a knight there...I am checking his tags...oh dear..." As he checked it turns out the badge Angelus had left them surprised. "Damnit, I know your pre-emptive strike was a bit underhanded Agent Viper."

"Don't you dare say that, Shaman! This mission is of high priority. Now, finish him off before..." His words were soon interrupted by a young pink haired girl flinging her fist at the two agents that followed with a powerful blast.

"Oh my god, I can't believe there are guys at our school, don't you know that non-students are not allowed on school grounds?" She then turned to Angelus: "Hey mister? Are you alright?"

Angelus' body lay motionless on the ground...

"Oh damn, better take you to the nurse's room...let's go!" She lifted Angelus up and carried him back to the nurse's office while the two men lay down pummelled. Viper was the first to recover from his concussion…

"Damnit, nice going there, so what are we going to do now?" His device then made blips, notifying them of an important message, whatever it was. It was of concern to the two of them.

"Well open it!" Shaman activates his cloaking armour and disappeared relatively into the shadows...As soon as he presses the switch that opens the message. It had the following encoded:

"Way to screw up you two, I did not hire two worthless henchmen that gotten beaten by a girl, apparently for some inconceivable reason. You have forgotten how to kill people, report back to base at once and get ready for the next plan of action."

Viper then smacked his head in frustration and turned to the invisible Shaman who he sees with thermal vision, he hits Shaman on the back that was oblivious to the situation. "Listen Shaman, we are going back to base. Boss wants us."

"So why are we working with a little girl again? To be more precise here working with two girls?"

"Just do it. We got more concerning issues."

The two of them then phased out of plain view as a sniper observes them leave. He grabbed a radio and muttered out something in Swedish…

"They have begun their move, begin Operation Arcana."


	2. Chapter 2

Deck 2: Crash and Burnt

The base in question was in fact in the backyard of a merely average home, as the two men walked past the old lady with rather hapless look, both of them checked around and waited for something to happen…within a few moments they soon were teleported down a huge laboratory where a young girl sits on a gelatinous throne. Both of them kneeled before her as if she has an indomitable authority despite being so well armed to annihilate her in an instant...

"Madam Kira, why have you requested us over? What have we done to aggravate you?" Viper acted slightly panicky, it was his second day at work and the first days are usually the worst for him... The young girl in her bathing suit then growls and the throne flung a fist at him and yelled at him: "SILENCE! You buffoons are useless god darn it! I expected two professional hunters to lure out my target and instead you taken out an UCN authority, you know how much trouble it is?"

Shaman then pulled out a revolver machine gun and aims at his employer and smirks "I understand, but wouldn't it be wiser if you just remained calm? That was Angelus Aeneid, some random UCN dog working with the latest representative of his group. Take a look..." He then scrolls down to a certain troublemaker: "Sparda Paradiso. That bastard you should have a death warrant for since from his reputation, he is what you will call a sexual predator. Bastard managed to infiltrate over 300 girls only private institutes in order to peddle porn, men and he over a course of 3 years and use the money to set up a variety of fronts. In my opinion the bastard needs an ass kicking..." As he said that he gets out a cigarette and a giant metal figure walks out…his body was that of a slim yet muscular build, adorned in metal armour and a stash of hidden weapons behind his back. He then approached Shaman and activates a flamer unit.

"Do you request a light your cigarette?" The unit then lights the cigarette as Shaman smoked and blew out the smoke.

"Meet Chen Long, this unit is a reliable Knight Unit, consisting of the same Arcana emulation technology as a maiden, he is capable of various Muay Thai, Tae Kwon Do and Street Brawling skills, he is also adept in firearms training and has various tactical protocols installed to him to use on less practical occasions. With our organization's weapons and your genius, the world will soon learn of the secret society that rules them all." He then gives a pat to his giant robot and laughs.

"Master, may I go engage a target with Mei-Fang? A cooperative effort will be needed in order to get the edge on Sparda." The unit then glowed as he pulls out a pair of tonfars which he twirled to get ready. "Permission granted, don't worry master Kira, Sparda will not know of this secret war we are waging when we are through disposing of him."

Kira gives the signal to Mei-Fang who then leaves with Chen as they both leave…"As for the both of you..."

Sparda was sitting on a park bench as Nagisa grabs a drink in reality; he was just hanging out with Nagisa that day just to get his mind off the video game. Sure it was nice to think of being the affirmative action man who tries to fill in the male niche in order to reduce the amount of yuri fluff as well faceless men molesting the girls in doujins but on the other hand he understands the counterproductive sides of the issue which was….durrrr…

"Sparda, what are you doing?" Nagisa then wave her hands as he spaced out with obvious wonder to why he would do that, it took a smack to the head to snap Sparda out of it. "Oh Nagisa, I didn't notice that you were there..." Sparda then leaned back as Nagisa took out a book out of nowhere... On the introduction of the book it read the following:

_The Knights of the Round Table's Oath of Chivalry_

_To never do outrage nor murder_

_Always to flee treason_

_To by no means be cruel but to give mercy unto him who asks for mercy_

_To always do ladies, gentlewomen and widows succor_

_To never force ladies, gentlewomen or widows_

_Not to take up battles in wrongful quarrels for love or worldly goods_

Sparda looks at it with indifference and then turned to Nagisa with a nod on his face as he grows bored…"So is this for school?" Nagisa shakes her head: "Nope, just found this at the UCN archives, it seems to be the featured book today…although there is a question? Do you believe in knights in shining armour?" Sparda started at himself, he has not been a very good knight, to be stripped of his knighthood and returned to a simple life as a thug with weapons of awe...he wonders if there was ever a place for him in the world of knighthood...There had to be a way to redeem himself, to present himself as a worthy candidate to being the beacon amongst his kin.

The quiet musings never last long...

Within moments of brooding on the bench, screams of pedestrians ran loud as he heard a man laugh as he smashed several random objects with his feet as he punts a garbage can...the can was sent flying in the air and towards Nagisa who stood frozen from the carnage…

PLUNK!

"That was rude of you..." Sparda holding the garbage can and tossing it back at the man whom kicks it away and turned to Sparda.

"Target confirmed, preparing termination procedures…" He then shifts his legs around and swiftly kicks Sparda but watches as he lay unflinching towards the failed attack. Sparda then swiftly punched him in the jaws and send him to into a wall. "Damn! That's gotta hurt!" Noticing the dust clearing however was the warrior, with his face revealed as an android stared at him for a moment before opening a hail of bullets towards him, strafing the ground as Sparda ran from cover to cover…

"I don't know who he is, but this is not how I expect to spend the afternoon!" As he attempts to return fire, another figure appeared and dives down and attacks Sparda. "Kira, I have found the hostile target, he doesn't seem to put up a fight" Kira then smirks "Destroy the pervert with maximum prejudice. Squish him nicely for me." Mei-Fang looks at this with indifference and nods: "Understood. Chen, Activate the Phoenix Flame Tactic" Chen's sensor's beamed and activated a pair of thrusters units found in his shoes and enters the air and steps on top of a giant robotic bird whom makes a loud screech. Sparda then jumped toward him and fires several rounds at the bird, only to be punched by Mei-Fang's Exo-Skeleton robot. As Sparda lays down beaten, he looks helplessly as both of them are ready to incinerate him and spread his ashes to the ends of the earth...

"Wave goodbye to your birdy…"

A beam of light the hits the propellants of the bird, causing a giant explosion send both of them tumbling to the ground. Sparda struggles to get back up and struggled to get some words out…"Angelus...goddamnit…it took you long enough..." and passes out.

Back on the rooftop, a man in a casual white sports coat and jeans grabs his radio: "This is Odin, room has been closed of interlopers. Preparing to retrieve Pandora's box." And grabs a grapping gun and fires it to the ground with all three combatants out of commission. He then walks up to Sparda and drags him by the shirt collar and out of the area. As he checks around, he notices a bit of wimpering..."Sparda...he's...he's…dead…" And notices Nagisa huddling in a corner...he pulls out a canister of knock out gas that incapacitates her and carry Nagisa on his shoulder as he lugs Sparda out of the way...

"Confirmed one more package to bring back over..."

Sparda wakes up in the usual bright lights that resembled a ward, as he gets out of the bed. Sparda checks around to see if anything was confiscated from and sighs in relief as all the items were placed in a cabinet. Apparently he wasn't in custody or anything…but noticing something amiss Sparda reacted by firing randomly into the door…As Sparda prepares to reload...A young woman in white frilly dress walked in

"Relax, Paradiso. We are not here to capture you."

"What the hell? Two androids attacked a part of town and somebody named Kira wants me dead, what is going on?" As he points his gun towards him, another gun was heard loading as notices another gun aimed at his head.

"The Arcana Knight Wars is what is going on." The same man who Sparda barely noticed then stared at him.

"Wha? What is the Arcana Knight War?" Sparda was absolutely confused at this, apparently for some reason there is a war between the Maidens in Arcana Heart. But apparently men are in this now? Petra then used Sparda's ultimate weakness, approaching suggestively towards Sparda, she attempts to tug his tie off as she tugs her own shirt a bit to cool off...Sparda relaxes a bit while keeping at Petra.

"Listen, we need your help in this battle since the last two incidents will be minor incidents if we don't stop the other aspiring knights from blowing up the entire city. I am Petra Johanna Lagerkvist and he is "Odin", my selected knight for the upcoming war. With the situation going on, you already had a taste of another knight attacking you."

"So where do I fit in this?"

"About an hour ago, two if you include you being knocked out by the explosion. One of your comrades was beaten unconscious by two other knights' codenamed Shaman and Viper, both wanted fugitive back in the US by various agencies. They apparently have access to a nano molecular suit as well as a device that allows him to turn Ether to armor. What happened next was that he was carried in by Arcana Maiden Aino Heart. She is one of the many targets they are after, including me…" Petra then shakes her head as Sparda still remained reluctant. "Sparda, as an UCN officer, I want you to help me and Odin out on this. We can't take them all on…and as for Nagisa, she is recovering in medical. When you are ready…tell me." Sparda then hoisters his gun and walks off indifferently to both of them, it was not of his affairs at all to intervene in this…but somehow he felt that the balance in this world was upset due to some guys who think they win the hearts of such girls. Was there any place for them as well as him to intervene in such manners? As he walked to the medical bay, he notices Odin walking past him as he looked at a coffee vending machine. As he grabs a cup of coffee, Sparda pressed against the wall to confront this person.

"So why do you fight for Petra? You understand you don't have the ability to harness Arcana." Sparda remaining as skeptical as ever as Odin sips the coffee without much notice to him.

"The Arcana Knight War I want to end by myself, Petra has own affairs to deal with and apparently you are as uncooperative as ever. And you know I was the one who bailed you out of this, so as they say. An eye for an eye, I understand it ultimately befalls upon Petra to end this, but I will make sure anyone who gets in her way will pay, I mean do you like Nagisa?" Odin acting as indifferent as ever to Sparda, rarely caring about the emotions from Sparda…

"I love her ok? I don't care if angry jilted lovers come and lynch me for what I have done; don't care if I pissed off the creators for implementing such a relationship. Don't give a damn if angry fans attack god who knows for butchering the story so I can fall in love with such a girl. I love her to death man...somehow for some reason I got to make things right for petty minded revenge." Odin looks at Sparda with a bit of surprise to his reaction. "So why don't you help me? Think I may like…oh never mind that just think about that for a second and see what happens..."

Sparda walks off and Odin went back to his coffee. "I can bet that the kid learned nothing…"


End file.
